In the related art, as this kind of tape cartridge, there has been known a tape cartridge including a tape core on which a printing tape (a label tape) is wound so as to be capable of being fed, a ribbon feeding reel on which an ink ribbon is wound so as to be capable of being fed, a ribbon winding reel that winds the ink ribbon fed from the ribbon feeding reel, and a cartridge case that houses these elements (see Patent Literature 1). In this tape cartridge, the cartridge case is formed at a sidewall thereof with a slit-like tape delivery port, and the printing tape is configured to be fed to the outside of the cartridge case from the tape delivery port.